The present invention relates generally to drains. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drain which is adjustable in height and pitch to allow the top of the drain to conform to the pitch of a surrounding surface, like a floor.
The following patent relates to the present invention, and is herein incorporated by reference for the supporting teachings:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,590, is an adjustable floor drain apparatus having an outer cylindrically shaped body with threads on the inside thereof attached to the top of a drain pipe. A cylindrical member is disposed inside of the outer body so that concrete can be poured around the cylindrical member and the concrete will not enter the outer body. An inner cylindrically shaped body having threads on the exterior thereof is provided for mating with the inside threads on the outer body whereby the inner body can be threaded into the outer body and whereby the top thereof can be adjusted up or down to conform to the height of the finished floor. A ring is adapted to engage the top of the inner body and the ring has a partially spherical surface around the lower periphery thereof which contacts the top of the inner body which also has a complementary shaped partial spherical surface thereon for providing a mating slidable joint between the ring and the inner body. A grate is disposed in a recess on the ring and an optional basket strainer can be installed under the grate.
The foregoing patent reflects the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and is tendered with a view toward discharging applicants"" acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent in the examination of the application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that this patent does not teach or render obvious applicant""s claimed invention.
Drains are found in restroom facilities, and in showers which are used to drain liquids like shower water. The problem is that the prior art drains are often installed in floor surfaces that are neither level, nor flat, or are otherwise not perpendicular to the drain pipe to which the drains must connect. Drains need to be at a proper height and level with the surfaces surrounding them in order to function properly. Drains which are not properly placed relative to surrounding surfaces may pose a safety threat. Additionally, in the prior art, it has been difficult and time-consuming to properly install level drains. There is thus a need for an adjustable drain which is simple to use and which allows an installer to quickly and easily install a drain that is level with the surrounding surfaces.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention to provide a drain. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drain that is adjustable in height and pitch to allow the top of the drain to conform to the pitch of the surface of the floor.
A further feature of the invention is to provide an adjustable drain apparatus (10) to be positioned with a floor (28) therearound. The drain has a grate (12), designed to allow fluid to drain therethrough, a funnel (14), also referred to as a coupling (14), having an upper end coupled to the grate, and a lower end, and a ring (26), having an inner surface used to attach to the lower end, and an outer substantially spherical surface that allows the grate to be tilted.
Another feature of the preferred embodiment is to provide a drain base (20), having a cavity (36) formed therein, an upper and lower spherical surface (23, 25), positioned in the cavity, designed to mate with the spherical surface of the ring, and to securely hold the ring therebetween, and a plate (18), positioned about the funnel, designed to be secured to the drain base (20) and close the cavity in a way to securely hold the ring and thereby the funnel in a specific tilted position after adjustment.
Yet another feature is to provide a connector (34), coupled to the drain base and positioned below the cavity, designed to be connected to a pipe (32). The upper and lower spherical surfaces are mounted on an upper and lower adapter (22, 24) that are placed within the cavity around the ring. Additionally, the funnel has threads positioned therearound, and the ring has threads positioned on the inner surface so that the funnel can be threaded into the ring.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention so that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and so that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. Other features of the present invention will become clearer from the following detailed description of the invention, taken with the accompanying drawings and claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention.